The Wiping Wasp
by GooseLady31
Summary: The fighting is mostly over. Vincent and Yuffie are only needed for the small jobs Reeve assigns them. But the couple rarely meet until Yuffie is hit with a strange batch of Geostigma. Rated M for sexual content. Set after Dirge of Cerberus (Caught some spelling errors and too lazy to fix. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RIGHT TO THE FICTIONAL STORIES I WRITE.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent Valentine leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes as the silence continued to surround him. He had spent such a long time alone and wrapped in moments just like his current state until he met the AVALANCHE gang many years ago. It was simple to convince his body to remain locked away from everyone and wait until he got sick of breathing to finally end it. Time ticked by and nothing happened for a long time. Then along came a blond man with spiky hair ready to crash his tomb of solitude. Deep down, he loved the man for it.

Now he spent his time hanging out at his own place and venturing out to 7th Heaven to see the gang. He smiled with them and they even got the rare laugh out of his mouth on occasion. Tifa and Cloud were almost always there with Denzel popping his head in every now and again. Barrett and Marlene stopped in every now and again when passing through the city and Cid was always ready to jump on a beer from the bar. Red XIII stopped in a couple times each month and Yuffie was almost like another adopted daughter for the couple.

Vincent wondered how the little ninja managed to stay so fit and still appear as if she was a sixteen year old girl. It killed him to admit she was twenty-six and a grown woman. She was just as hyper and just as jumpy as she had been in the beginning, but there was something different about her. He could never put his finger on it. Honestly, it wasn't a pressing matter worth much of his time.

After a quick shower he changed into a black sweater and a pair of dark jeans covering the top of his black boots. In the back corner of his closet the old metal pair of boots from his battling days sat in wait to be touched once again. He ditched the long, red cloak after the battle against Deepground and was pleased to do so. Even with the major fights over he still kept a gun on his hip at all times. He would get a call from Reeve every now and again asking for his help in some minor battle or another. In fact, Reeve had each member from the old group on speed dial. They kept the town safe, and that's all Vincent felt he was good for any more.

Vincent flipped his leg over his motorcycle and started the engine. 7th Heaven was only a short drive away and he was craving some social interaction with his friends. It was an addiction that grew out of the time together and he wasn't ready to quit it just yet.

He parked in the parking lot and caught sight of Reeve's van at the edge of the lot. It wasn't a bad sign the man was visiting, but it wasn't usually a good sign. Vincent killed the engine and walked into the bar receiving smiles from the familiar faces around. He didn't return with a smile but gave a nod of his head as they all expected.

"Hey, Vince," Reeve said. Vincent didn't hate the nickname some had begun to use with him. Only a few even dared to pull it out. "What brings you in today?"

"Just got a little bored sitting at home. Thought a trip out for a drink would defeat some of the boredom," he said. He sat next to Reeve and Tifa poured him a glass of their only white wine.

"You're just in time to hear some news about our little ninja girl," Tifa said as she sat on a stool behind the bar. "What news do you have, Reeve?"

"It seems Mr. Kisaragi has officially given up on Yuffie taking over as leader. In fact, he kicked her out of the village and hired some boy to train in her place. Said it would be best to keep the matter in the hands of men," Reeve said.

"He said that to her? What did she do?" Tifa asked. They knew Yuffie had been fighting to get out of leading the village for a long time. It just seemed like a hopeless battle. Her winning this over was a miracle.

"She danced her way over to me," Reeve said with a smile. Everyone froze at his words and the man laughed at what they had to be thinking. "No, no. Not like that. She got kicked out of her home and needed a place to stay. She asked me if I would lend her a place and as payment she would do work for me as I need. In fact, I have her out on a job at the moment."

Vincent continued to remain silent as Reeve explained some of the jobs Yuffie had done. She was finally free of what kept her locked away from them. How long had she been free and why didn't she tell any of them about it. And why was he so obsessed with knowing?

"They are called Wiping Wasps by the hidden company that created them.. Each wasp has some hidden poison they deliver when they sting their enemy. Some of the stings bring a simple case of the flu and others can kill you instantly. My people haven't found their location yet, but they seem to be getting close. Yuffie is running through different areas trying to take out as many as possible," Reeve said scratching his chin.

"Is it safe for her to be doing that alone?" Vincent asked. Tifa looked at him with a smile and shook her head as if he was the foolish one.

"You remember fighting with our little girl, I think she knows how to handle herself pretty well," she said and filled his empty glass up with more wine before walking away to a new customer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuffie jumped up a pile of large rocks and threw her shuriken directly into the wasp's face. The creature fell instantly at the bottom of the rock pile and she jumped with pride. "Take that you nasty bee!"

Her work for Reeve had been going on for almost a month and she was doing pretty well with beating all the creatures she came up against. The sudden appearance of the wasps put in a little excitement into her life since no one new what the complete story was behind them. They were only able to dig up a few facts about them.

1) They have found many carrying different diseases.

2) A mad scientist equivalent to the sanity of Hojo was making them.

3) They were very fast wasps to fight against.

4) Their population was growing quickly.

5) And finally, Yuffie wanted them gone!

Yuffie sat down on her rock mountain and took the canteen of water out of her backpack. She looked through the forest she was located at the center of and refused to admit she had no idea where she was. It would take some time, but she would find the area she entered eventually. As a ninja, she hated to admit how often she got lost on her missions.

A quick stretch of her arms and she was jumping back to the ground. It was time to go to 7th Heaven and crash with Denzel until she was kicked out. The kid and her had a lot of fun playing the video games she got him for his last birthday. Even if she considered her work for the day done, she kept an eye out for any creature dreaming to sneak up on her while she was leaving them. But hell would freeze over before she was harmed by any monster!

"Gah!" Yuffie hissed as a sharp pain hit her side. She took the small pocket knife from her back pocket and nailed the wasp in the neck before it could fly away. She cursed heavily as she fell to her knees. How had she not heard the buzzing and what was going to happen to her?

Yuffie left the dying wasp on its own as she continued walking. She didn't care where she got as long as they had medicine. There wasn't a feeling of sudden death and her body only hurt where the stinger had hit her. Maybe she was lucky and only poisoned with a mild case of chicken pox. She could hope. The edge of the forest appeared before her and she recognized the backyard behind Reeve's business building. Her luck wasn't completely done just yet.

As she walked through the back yard she took in a sharp breath and fell to her knees. Pain filled her side as her vision left her. She saw flashes of light and it felt as if the skin around the sting was moving. She knew things were not good as she blacked out and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RIGHT TO THE FICTIONAL STORIES I WRITE.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuffie groaned as her eyes blinked open. Her side was sore and her body was stiff. She took in the lighting of the area and saw she was laying in a hospital bed inside Reeve's company. It was one bed of many inside a large room. It was Reeve's best play at a hospital setting. The idea of being in a hospital setting freaked her out. No matter how much pain she was in she was not staying in the bed.

"I don't think you should stand just yet," a voice called out.

Yuffie looked to the front door of the room and gave a small smile. Cloud, Tifa and even Vincent were walking in to see her. Cloud and Tifa stood close giving off their typical feeling. Everyone knew they were together but no one knew how close they truly were. Vincent appeared gloomy as usual but he did seem a little better than the old days. It felt like forever since she had seen him. Okay, it had been about a month since she last spoke to him, but it wasn't only her fault.

"Hey guys," she said moving her legs to hang off the bed. "What's up?"

"I'll go get one of the doctors and let them know you're up," Tifa said with an excited smile.

"Don't worry about it. I feel fine," Yuffie said and smiled. It was adorable how motherly Tifa was with all of them.

"Yuffie, you've been passed out for three days," Tifa said before she left the room.

Yuffie's mouth dropped and she looked at the men as they sat down. She slid back under the blanket on the bed and leaned backwards. Tifa left her with two of the most unfeeling men in the world after saying the worst thing ever. Great work best friend.

"How are you feeling, seriously?" Cloud asked.

"Eh, tired a little. My side is sore, as well. Did you guys figure out what I was given?" Yuffie asked and raised her shirt to peek at the sting mark. It was red where the stinger had entered and it appeared to be surrounded by an oddly shaped bruise.

"You're not going to like it," Cloud said and looked at Vincent.

"Oh man! I was really hoping the wasp would have left me with a new car!" Yuffie gave him a duh look. "Of course I'm not going to like it. Just tell me so I know what I'm going to have to go through to cure it."

"There is no cure," Cloud said without stopping. "You were injected with Geostigma."

Yuffie looked at Vincent to see if it was a joke. He only bobbed his head to agree and gave her a sad look. She felt her face turning a slight shade of red as her anger rose slowly.

"How the hell am I not dead yet?" she asked. Cloud flinched and Yuffie covered her mouth quickly. She really wasn't good with watching what she said.

"Doctors have found ways to kill bits of the disease slowly, but there isn't a way to eliminate it completely," he said. "The doctors have been giving you shots every couple hours as you were out of it. I drink a liquid form they created and that version will also be available to you. It takes like crap, but it keeps me alive."

Yuffie groaned and rubbed her face. "When can I go home?"

"You can't," Cloud said.

"What?" Yuffie snapped. "Like hell I can't go home!"

"Well, you can but you shouldn't. We've only seen the Geostigma appear in a couple patients and the other have had family homes to return to. That way they have people to watch over them in case something drastic happens," Cloud said. He glanced at Vincent and he gave a nod to signal it's okay to continue. Before he could say another word Yuffie cut him off.

"In case you idiots forgot, I got kicked out of my village!" she snapped and glared at them. It wasn't powerful but it got her anger across.

"But surprisingly, I haven't kicked you away," Vincent said. "I have a guest bedroom I'm willing to open up for you. I only live a couple blocks from Reeve's company. That way if something happens we can bring you here quickly."

Yuffie fell silent for a short moment and stared at Vincent. "You would let me stay with you."

"I won't deny I find you annoying some days, but I am willing to put up with you on most," Vincent said.

"I promise not to be too much of a bother." Yuffie held her right hand up as if she were making an oath. "I will be as little of Yuffie as I can be. I promise, Vinnie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent sat at his dinning room table with Yuffie and cut her out a piece of pizza. She smiled when he placed it in front of her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she drove him insane, but so far she had been pleasant. She talked in little spurts and laughed like a kid, but it was almost cute. He would never tell her he thought that way no matter what she did.

"Thank you, Vinnie," she said and took a bite of the pizza. He followed suit and did his best not to appear as if he was watching her every move. She made his wonder about a lot of things. Most of it was silly and would be forgotten with ease. The only thought he couldn't forget was how long had she been working for Reeve and how had he missed it? "You look at if you have the world sitting on your head."

He ignored her complete chop of the phrase and responded with he weighing question. "How long have you worked for Reeve?"

"Almost a month," she said. "What's up?"

"I have been helping him out since a little after the fight against Deepground. I don't know how I missed you showing up for a month," he admitted as he finished off his pizza. He reached for a second piece and Yuffie giggled.

"They have these awesome things called cell phones." She was only halfway through her first slice. "Reeve sends me a text or gives me a call when he knows there's a spotting near my location and I go out."

"Where do you even live?" Another factor tugging at the back of his mind. Yeah, she was kicked out of home. Yeah, she was welcome to her friends' places. But he hadn't been informed of her current whereabouts.

"Eh, it's not a big deal where," she said and took a large bite.

Vincent leaned back while she took pleasure in the fattening food. None of them heard about where she was living. Deep down it worried him more and more. Her want to avoid the topic flashed red lights of warning. What in the world had she gotten herself into?

"The pizza was fantastic. I'll eat some in the morning for breakfast so you don't have to worry about it going bad. My old friends back in Wutai thought I was nuts for loving cold pizza as much as I do. You bought dinner. I'll do dishes. Even trade, right?" Yuffie continued to go on and on as she headed into the kitchen. She was trying to distract him from his topic of interest and he knew how she worked. She apparently forgot how he worked.

Vincent was next to her in a quick minute and put his hand against the wall to stop her from taking any more steps into the kitchen. She bumped into his arm and turned to look at him with confusion. He looked her directly in the eyes. "Where have you been staying?"

Yuffie let out a puff of breath and looked away from his face. "I have a blanket I carry in my backpack and I lay it out whenever I don't want to barge in at someone's place."

"Just so you know, this is the first time you've crashed at my place and I had to invite you here to do it," he said and walked away leaving her to lean against the wall alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuffie knew he was sitting alone in his living room while she finished rinsing the dishes. How could he just say something like that and then walk away? It wasn't like he was confessing a long time crush but her heart was telling her otherwise. She turned off the water and placed the plate in the strainer. Her head was a complete mixed up mess. And people wondered why she rambled on so much. Because people like _him_ made things so confusing.

She dried her hands on a towel on the counter and walked into the living room where he slept. Yes, he was sitting on his recliner and was lost in some dream or other. She could see his eyes jerk around behind his eyelids. His dream was intense and she knew to just let him finish it out. Maybe it was a good dream for her demon man.

Yuffie angled her head on the arm of the couch as she watched him sleep. Like she would even dream of calling him hers.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RIGHT TO THE FICTIONAL STORIES I WRITE.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent's cell phone rang a guitar chant and pulled him out of his sleep. He blinked as he answered the mysterious call. He didn't read the name of the caller and the person remained a mystery.

"Good morning Vince," Reeve's voice chanted through the phone. Why was Reeve calling him? Oh right, Yuffie's Geostigma matter was still unsolved. Thinking of Yuffie, did he smell pancakes? When was the last time the ninja even cooked? Could she cook? He jumped to his feet and rushed into the kitchen as Reeve spoke. "We have some good news on the Whipping Wasps."

Vincent stopped in shock when he entered the kitchen to see Yuffie cooking. Not just a simple batch of pancakes. There was a side of bacon and a bottle of orange juice on the counter. He had no idea where she got the items, but he wasn't about to complain just yet.

"What did you find out?" he asked. His voice made Yuffie jump and she spun around to see him. She blushed slightly before turning back to the pancakes she was working on.

"Barrett was able to learn about a group of scientists trying to take over the world. He says they are really low class threat and the only success they hold are these Whipping Wasps. The plan is for Barrett, Cloud and Cid to find the location and beat the hell out of some little boys until we find a kill all for the wasps," Reeve said and before Vincent could respond he butted in. "We want you to stay with Yuffie just in case something goes wrong with her. One gentleman was brought over in the middle of the night because he entered a comatose state. He has been going in and out of it for a while, but we aren't sure if the same thing will happen to the others. He's an older gentleman and could just be getting the worse case scenario. Just watch her for us."

"Of course," Vincent said and ended the call. He met Yuffie's eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. "This is unexpected."

"About as unexpected as you opening your door to me anytime in the future," she said and turned off the burner.

"W...what?" he asked with a slight stutter and Yuffie barely caught it. She smiled at him and tossed back his words to him.

"You invited me here," she said. "I should give as much thanks as possible, shouldn't I? Who was on the phone?"

"Reeve," he said and helped her carry out the breakfast food. He was willing to talk about anything other than her spending the night with him. "They found the group of scientists making the Whipping Wasps and they are going to try and find a way to kill off the species for now."

"Cool. Are you going to go help them?" she asked.

Vincent took a bite of the pancake Yuffie made for him and he got lost in the food. It was very good for someone jumping from home to home for who knows how long now. No, he couldn't go and help them because he needed to look out for her. He knew she could walk on her own. He also knew she could trip over her own two feet.

"No, it would be best if I stayed with you," he said and caught her face turn to a shade of bright red. He had done this to her a couple times since she woke up. "Got to keep our eyes on our team klutz."

Yuffie's mouth dropped open and was quickly followed with a smile. "Did Vincent Valentine just pull out a joke?"

"Don't tell everyone," he said. "We don't want the word to get out."

Yuffie giggled making Vincent stop all movement. He was having breakfast with Yuffie after she just spent the night at his house. It wasn't a romantic setting but it wasn't a far reach from it. He needed to clear up their situation before something bigger than they wanted happened.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her. His plate was almost empty and his stomach was doing a dance of joy. As if reading his thoughts, Yuffie gently pushed the plate of pancakes closer to him.

"Eat some more," she said. She took a sip of her orange juice. "I have no plans set in mind. From what Reeve says we are pretty much stuck here, aren't we?"

"Seems that way." Vincent knew they could go anywhere as long as he was with her, but he wasn't against spending the day at home alone with Yuffie. It would feel good to relax.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuffie could feel the tension from Vincent as they watched the stand up comedian on TV. He wasn't that good and Yuffie stopped listening to him about halfway in. Vincent appeared to stop listening after the first joke was given. The man was so tense and it was driving her nuts. He needed to loose his stiff posture and relax. What could she do to help?

She smiled and jumped to her feet with her mission in mind. Confusion crossed Vincent's face as she walked up behind his seat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage away the tight feeling. But the motions seemed to be doing the exact opposite. With each motion it felt as if another muscle tightened.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" he asked barely over a whisper.

"I'm trying to get you to relax," she said and gave his one shoulder a gentle pat. "But it seems as if my touch only worsened the problem. What's wrong, Vinnie?"

"Nothing," he said.

Yuffie looked down at the top of his head with confusion. He was tense for some reason and she tried to help him out only to make it worse. As soon as she touched him his body he...he got more tense. A smile and a blush appeared on Yuffie's face. Was Vincent looking at her as possibly more than a simple friend. She wanted to know what was going on with him.

Yuffie went back to work on his shoulders and felt the same tension as when she first touched him. Then she began to slow her hands and moved them down his arms as she leaned forward. She stopped her face next to his head so she could whisper in his ear. "I wish I knew what to do to help you. It's as if I'm doing nothing but harming."

"Yuffie..." he said in a near moan and it was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. Vincent was attracted to her and trying with all his strength to push her away. She remained at his ear and whispered out her nickname for him and he jumped out of his seat making his shoulder crash into her chin. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Yuffie looked down at the floor to avoid looking into his eyes. She wore a look of disappointment and took a slow breath. She scratched her nose and fought away tears threatening to escape. Was she really so wrong in finding him attractive and thinking he felt the same. "I am sorry."

"I am too," Vincent said. He stepped forward and walked around the chair to approach Yuffie. She quickly walked away from him in response. When she hit the wall he put one arm over his head to lean his forehead against as he looked down at her. "I am sorry there is no way you can back out of this now."

Yuffie lost her breath and froze in her spot when his lips crushed her own. It only took a couple seconds for her body to realize what was going on. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she snuck her tongue in for a taste. He responded with an equal action. Vincent kept his hold on her as he stepped away. His eyes were as red as fire and just as hot. Yuffie was out of break and amazed how things were playing out.

"Bedroom, now," he said and Yuffie darted away. Vincent was only a few steps behind and was working to get a hot relationship built between himself, Yuffie and the bed underneath them.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN RIGHT TO THE FICTIONAL STORIES I WRITE.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent Valentine was proud to admit he was defeated by the ninja curled up next to him. He wasn't sure how it happened or why he let it happen. She had been an angel of innocence and now he had tainted her existence all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. At least she was sleeping peacefully now.

He carefully crawled out of bed to dress himself and she didn't move an inch. She did do a hard number on him and he would never forget it. He pulled the door shut behind him as he left her to sleep. It was just about noon and lunch was calling out to him. He took out a couple pieces of bread and some lunch meat. A bit of mayonnaise topped the sandwich off and he was back to his setting of his everyday life. All he did was sleep, breath and eat each day. Could he really imagine a man like him entertaining a hyper ninja?

Vincent shook his head and rolled his eyes. They had sex, that was it. It wasn't as if he promised his soul to her and signed over all his rights. All that happened was a little bit of fun. He wasn't planning on getting more but he wouldn't make a point to turn it down. Sex with Yuffie Kisaragi. Who would have guessed?

His phone rang and he answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake Yuffie in the other room. "Hello?"

"It's Reeve. I just wanted to call and inform you the men have been captured and I have a large group of men out fighting the wasps. They have taken down quite a bit already and it seems like the men are willing to do whatever they can to be on our good side," he said with a smirk sounding in his final words.

"What happened?" Vincent asked catching the laugh.

"Our dear friends left them a bit more than needed threat since they attacked our young lady. How is she doing anyway?" he asked.

"She's finishing up a needed nap." Vincent wasn't going to give details and was please when Reeve didn't put any interest in the comment. "I'll let her know whenever she wakes up."

The call ended and Vincent walked into the bedroom to see how Yuffie looked. She was exactly as he had left her and she was pretty adorable with the small breaths she took. Vincent made a slightly confused face and walked to her side of the bed. He touched her with his human hand and she remained still. He shook her slightly and nothing changed.

"Yuffie," he said. No response was given. "Yuffie, wake up!"

His heart stopped when she remained still. He needed to get her to Reeve's that second.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's wrong?" Tifa hissed and rushed in to stand next to Vincent. Cloud was only a step behind. She looked through a glass window at Yuffie on the hospital bed. The doctors were cutting into her side where the wasp stung her and feeding medicine directly into the wound.

"She is in another coma. I rushed her here as quickly as possible." Vincent was watching Yuffie's slow breathing as the doctors worked. Even Cloud could see the large amount of worry on their friend's face.

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not really sure," Vincent said. "Reeve called to tell me about the capture of the men and I went into the bedroom to wake her and give her the good news. No matter what I did I couldn't wake her. I rushed her here instantly."

"Our Yuffie taking a nap, I can't see that ever," Tifa said as the lead doctor finished up a final stitch in the side. He gave a thumbs up sign to the window and they all relaxed. "Let's go see her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yuffie's eyes opened and she instantly found Vincent's eyes. A blush touched her cheeks as she tried to remember what happened. She could remember Vincent pushing her against the wall. They kissed deeply and then it went fuzzy. After the fuzziness she woke up in a hospital bed. That wasn't a good sign.

"What did you do to me, mister?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's what we've been trying to get out of him for about a half an hour now," Tifa said. "Reeve's doctor said high amounts of stress or excitement can cause the Geostigma to act up again. What happened?"

Yuffie looked at Vincent and could read it in his eyes. Something more than a simple kiss happened and she was pissed she couldn't remember it. She also felt a little guilty because chances were he didn't forget.

"All I can remember was getting kissed," Yuffie said trying to leave it at that.

Cloud and Tifa looked up at Vincent with smiles saying they knew it. He looked down at Yuffie and smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well, this got big fast." Tifa folded her arms like an all knowing mother and looked from one to the other. "I doubt a kiss was all that was needed to cause Yuffie's injury to knock her out."

Vincent looked down to Yuffie and saw the complete confusion in her eyes. He was a little sad she didn't remember their fun, but he would never forget. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. His words were soft enough so Cloud and Tifa couldn't make his words out clearly.

Vincent whispered with his hand over his mouth to hide his moving lips. "I'm hoping we can possibly make our relationship a little more serious. After spending this time with you I hope I can get more than your virginity out of it." He reached out his tongue and licked the edge of Yuffie's ear.

Yuffie squealed and pulled her pillow out from under her to hit Vincent in the face. She then brought the pillow down to hide her face.

"From what I understand, I think it's about time to let our friends talk more about their relationship," Tifa said. She gave Yuffie's leg a light tap as she walked out with Cloud. As much as they wanted to talk to Yuffie they knew the couple needed some time to talk.

"Did we really do that?" Yuffie asked when the area was empty.

"You kind of tripped me into it," Vincent said with a smirk. "You were trying to get me to relax but you got my blood racing pretty quickly and it took too much to fight it away. The lust won over."

"Lust?" Yuffie never imagined hearing Vincent use the word ever in the same line when talking about her. "It's a shame I don't remember it. This isn't going to happen every time we fool around, is it?"

"You want more?" Vincent asked trying to hide his relief. He held a small amount of fear it was going to end.

Yuffie grabbed the front of Vincent's sweater and pulled him to her. His lips met her own and he was a little surprised to feel the heat behind her kiss. Before he could think better of himself he crawled onto the bed and pushed her back down.

"If you keep that up before we get the proper medicine in her system this visit will be pointless," Reeve said from the doorway with a smile.

Vincent released Yuffie from the kiss and looked up into her beautiful eyes. "Yuffie, you are going to turn into a crazy man."

"A perfect match for a crazy woman."

Reeve could only smile at his two friends and their newfound love. Their teaming up would make his job easier and probably keep the two of them around much longer.


End file.
